bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Sentinels
Upon being voted Akiri of Po-Wahi, Hewkii established the Sentinels, a militarized and standardized guard force for the entire wahi with headquarters in Po-Koro. A total estimate of Sentinels brings the guard force in at around ninety individual NPCs. Background and History The Sentinels are the more rigorously trained version of the Po-Koro guard, having been formed into more specialized units. All applicants go through a standardized training where they are rigorously turned into adept guards with a patriotic love for their wahi and the citizens they protect. Their classification is still guard, not soldier, since they are not trained in strategies of initiating confrontation, but rather on how to quell conflict. Chain Of Command Sentinel (Guard) A basic guard, regardless of division, is referred to as a Sentinel. Squad Leader Division Commander Captain Divisions Each guard belongs to a division, gaining specialized training in their field of expertise. All guards are able to perform any general task of their occupation such as paperwork, disrupting crowds, capturing convicts, and otherwise keeping the peace. Kikanolo Riders Overseers of the desert and canyon areas, the Kikanolo Riders follow their namesake to patrol the inland areas of Po-Wahi. Led by Captain Korru the corps. looks after oasis, makes sure the roads lead to nowhere (a strange fact of a secretive nation), and defend against bandits and rahi. Members of the 'Riders' are trained to be exemplary in their handling of kikanolo steeds, and are excellent in mounted combat. Navy Protectors of the Coast and western islets, the Navy operates from the coastal port of Ostia in Leva-Bay. Led by Captain Dehkaz aboard the ''Fowadi. ''Navy personnel are stout sailors (and almost exclusively the only Po-Koroans who can swim), and trained in ship-buliding, fighting above and below decks, and other nautical tasks. Aero-Con The most recent addition to the Sentinels, the Aero-Con (Aeronautical Reconaissance) division fly on gliders purchased from Akiri Kongu of Le-Koro. They use rookery-like stations bulit into natural stone pillars and often share the space with Radio Relay. A sub-division of the Aero-Con is the Cartography progam, part of a joint measure between Le-Koro and Po-Koro to produce an accurate map of Mata-Nui. Central Guards Police and peacemakers for the cities of Po-Wahi, Central Guards are in charge of Koro security. They are trained to fight in close quarters, deal with fires, and can respond with emergency medical when necessary. Engineering A non-combatant division, Radio Relay personnel have basic guard training and oversee the proper answering and sending of radio communications between the scattered network of radio relay machines across the wahi. Also included is a small division of engineers and inventors hired by Hewkii to create inventions. The Black Room Nothing is known about the Black Room. In fact, there is no Black Room according to any military or employment log within public scrutiny. It's purpose and existence are nothing more than a rumored whisper. Sentinels *Tera: Captain of the Sentinels *Naona: Guard *Rekirar: Guard *Captain Dehkaz: Division Commander, Navy *Captain Korru: Captain of the Kikanalo Riders *Baranx: Sentinel, Kikanalo Riders *Rakona: Sentinel, Kikanalo Riders *Telne: Sentinel, Kikanolo Riders *Xenin: Sentinel, Kikanalo Riders *Doseki, Sentinel, Guard *Lenat: Divisin Commander, Engineering. *Farzan: Sentinel Member of the Engineering Division *Dekal: Guard *Kale Ironshaper: Squad Leader, Navy (First Mate of the Fowadi) *Texin: Sentinel *Brukin: Sentinel *Xohkar: Sentinel *Krayn: Guard *Tillian: Guard *Noka: Guard *Wokodin: Guard *Ra'lhen: Guard Category:2013 Arc Category:Factions Category:Po-Wahi Category:Po-Koro Guard Category:Po-Koro